Set Me on Fire
by HippieChickEmma
Summary: What if when Annie wakes from the crystal Eren explains everything and she is free from any charge, and then she is forever grateful, and believes she has to repay him, and lives with him? Find out here. (Minor Swearing)
1. Temptations

Annie looked out the window at her and Eren's small, fenced in, yard. She wasn't aloud outside unless he was home, since that hardly anyone liked her now, and would try to purposely hurt her. Annie already was pelted with stones before. She was tempted to go outside, it was so beautiful out! Ever since Annie awoke from her crystal, everyone except Armin, Eren, Sasha, Reiner, Bertholdt, and Christa, hated her for what she has done. And she did admit it, she had harmed people, but it's not like she wanted to. When Annie was only a little girl she had to promise her father that she would treat the whole world as her enemy, so she did. The people that hated her most, was Levi and Mikasa. Mikasa hardly really liked anyone, and Annie had recklessly killed Levi's team. After Eren had saved her from death in court by explaining all he could, she lived with him. Annie was afraid of everyone now, she ended every name with '~San' except for Eren's, and also wasn't aloud to answer the door when she was home alone. Annie was kicked out of the military but was aloud to keep her uniform and one blade. Annie kept the blade and a badge from her jacket, but burned her uniform, she wanted to free herself from the memories. She didn't know why, but for some reason Eren never allowed her to look at or talk to Reiner and Bertholdt. Annie still watched outside, then decided that she would just sit on the porch and enjoy the warm, summer, sun until she could hear Eren coming home, he would never know she was outside. After standing outside for a while, she heard the door open, someone grabbed her arm, pulled her inside quickly, and closed the door. "W-welcome home." she murmured. "What the hell was that?!" Eren yelled at her. "I'm sorry, it was just so beautiful out and-" Eren cut Annie off. "You couldn't wait for me to get home! You just had to go out there, didn't you?!" he shouted. Annie felt tears roll down her face, she hated getting yelled at. "Ah gee Annie, I'm sorry." Eren apologized, hugging her. Annie hugged back. "I just really don't want you hurt." Eren murmured to her, resting his chin on her head and closing his eyes. "I understand." Annie said as he let go. She took a step back and looked down at the floor in silence. "So, I invited Armin over for dinner." Eren told her, breaking the silence. "Alright." she answered, still not looking up. "Come on now, I'm home. If you want to go out, I'll be in here if you need anything." Annie nodded, "Thank you." Annie stood outside. It was warm out. She was enjoying herself until two people from the military police started throwing rocks at her. Eren saw it, and ran outside with a pistol, he hugged Annie with one arm and pointed the gun at the two with his free hand. "Hey look at that, little Jaegar tying to protect that asshole we call Annie Leonhardt." one said, the other laughed. "Keep throwing rocks, I dare you." Eren challenged them from on the porch. "Is that a threat?" one asked. "Hell yeah it is." Eren answered. Both of the guys looked at eachother then ran. Eren put back his gun and let go of Annie. Annie looked up at him and ran inside the house. She sat on the couch and held her head in her hands, covering her eyes with the palm of her hands and cried. Eren sat next to her and pulled her onto his lap and hugged onto her. "I hate myself." she sobbed. "Don't." Eren murmured. Annie wiped her tears with the sleeve of her hoodie and rested her head on his chest. She turned her head and looked out a window through a crack in the blinds and saw two little boys play hop-scotch outside. "I love kids." she murmured, she had a faint smile from watching them play. "You'd make a great mother." Eren told her, kissing the side of her head. Eren and Annie sat there for a while in silence until there was a knock on the door. Eren lifted Annie off his lap and stood up, then answered the door. He stepped aside and Armin came in, they started talking and laughing. They went and sat at the table and Annie sat. "Boy, was the Commander ever crabby today, eh?" Armin commented to Eren. "Yeah, a real jerk." Eren answered. "Why was that Armin~san?" Annie asked. "Don't know, but someone must've shit on his pancakes for him to be so angry." Armin answered. "Well, what did he say?" Annie asked. "He was yelling at basically everyone. He made Hanji~san cry for peet sake! It's terrible seeing someone so happy like that cry, eh Armin?" Eren answered. _Wow, that's real low to make Hanji cry._ Annie thought. Armin looked over at Eren, "I heard he's been drinking, too. I also heard that's another reason Hanji's been so down. She really likes Erwin, and I think he likes her too." Eren shook his head, "That's a shame, she's just looking out for him." Armin nodded, "At least he's not violent when he's drunk, there'd be domestic violence evidence on Hanji~san, since they've been living together lately." Eren nodded and went back to eating. "Well if Erwin's going to be a jerk and yell at even Hanji, he can go fuck himself." Annie muttered. Eren and Armin looked up in shock at Annie. "It's rude to stare." she told them. When she was done eating she got up. "I'm gonna go sit outside." She told Eren. "Alright, just if anyone gives you a hard time, come in and get me." Annie nodded and shut the door behind her to the fenced in yard. After an hour Armin left and Annie got in her PJs, a tank-top and navy blue lounge-pants. She layed down in bed, tired. Annie layed on her side, staring at the wall. She got cold and pulled the blankets up over her shoulder. Eren layed next her and hugged her around the waist. He gave her a kiss on the back of her neck, then rested his head down above her's. "Goodnight baby." Eren murmured to Annie. "Goodnight." Annie said, closing her eyes and faintly smiling as she fell asleep.


	2. New Beginnings, and Ends

Annie waited impatiently at the front door a month later, Eren had invited Armin for dinner again and she had great news to tell them both. When she heard them come up the steps to the front door, she opened the door, grabbed Eren's arm, pulled him inside and did the same with Armin, closing the door afterword. "Annie what the hell?" Eren asked laughing. "Don't get mad at what I'm going to say and don't interrupt me no matter what, okay?" Annie told him. "Fine." Eren answered. Armin looked confused. "Today something felt, different. So I went to the doctor a couple of minutes ago and just got back," she started. Eren didn't look to happy she left the house but got over it, "Carry on." he urged. "I'm expecting." Annie murmured joyfully. "What?!" Eren asked disbelievingly and joyfully at the same time. "I'm expecting your child!" she told him. Eren picked her up and swung her around, laughing. 'Well you guys were busy.' Armin thought, but excited for his friends anyway. "Armin do you know this means?" Eren asked Armin excitedly, setting down Annie. "Annie's going to have a baby?" Armin tried. "No you idiot! I'll make sure it knows you as Uncle Armin!" Eren picked up Annie and headed out the door, "Come on! We have to tell Mikasa." Armin shut the door behind him and followed Eren. When they got to Mikasa's house Eren knocked on the door on the front porch, and set down Annie. When Mikasa answered the door she gave Eren and Armin a hug, but didn't look too excited to see Annie. "What's asshole doing at my door?" she asked Eren, giving Annie the glare that said, 'Step off.' Annie understood the look and got off her front porch. Mikasa came out the door and shut it behind her with a her foot. "Yes?" she asked Eren. "You're going to be an aunt Mikasa." Eren told her. "Hm?" she was confused. "Annie's expecting my child." he told her. Mikasa came up and gave him another hug, Mikasa felt a rush of excitment. Mikasa looked over at Annie and still had a friendly look on her face. Mikasa let go of Eren and looked at Annie. "Get the hell up here Annie." she said in a friendly gesture. Annie was confused, but stepped up onto the porch. "Yes Mikasa~san?" she asked. To Annie's surprise, Mikasa gave her hug. "I'm happy for you." She told Annie. When Mikasa let go, her and Eren started talking. Annie looked behind her, she could see Bertholdt and Reiner walking. She looked at Eren, he was still talking to Mikasa. Annie turned around and ran, then finally caught up to them. Eren and Mikasa didn't notice her leave, Armin did, but he kept his mouth shut, he wanted Annie to see her friends. Bertholdt stopped and turned around. "Annie?" he asked, disbelieveingly. "Hey guys!" she said excitedly. They both hugged her and she hugged back. "You guys have to be gentle when you hug me next time." she warned as she let go. They let go too. "Why?" Reiner asked. "I'm expecting a baby in nine months or so." she said with a smile on her face. They hugged her again, more gentle though, Annie was fragile now. "You're going to be an amazing mother." Bertholdt told her. "And you're both going to be great uncles!" When they let go, they heard a voice behind Annie. "Reiner, Bertholdt." it greeted. "Armin." the both greeted. Annie turned around to look up into Armin's face, which was looking at Reiner and Bertholdt. "A-Armin~san?" she asked, completely surprised. Annie cowered back to Reiner and Bertholdt in fear. "It's alright Annie, I saw you come over here, but didn't say anything because I wanted you to talk to your friends." Armin looked down at her. "You'd better get back before Eren notices though, and don't worry, I won't tell on you." Armin said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Thank you, Armin~san." Annie murmured. She turned to Reiner and Bertholdt and gave them one last hug. "I'll make sure that you both know when the baby's born." she told them. They nodded and said goodbye. With a hand still on Annie's shoulder, he led her away, and Eren nor Mikasa knew that she left, thanks to Armin.  
It was eight months later Annie felt something was off. She normally felt the baby move around, or even felt sore of caring it's moving weight. Annie began to pace by the front door, Eren normally came home for lunch by now, or he'd send someone to check on her. A knock on the door sounded and she answered frantically. It was Armin, "Hey Annie! Eren told me to come check on you." he told her. "I need to get to the doctor's, NOW!" She told him frantically. "Is the baby coming?" he asked. "No, we need to go though!" she rushed. Armin picked her up and ran to the nearest doctor. Armin didn't set down Annie, he carefully held her and knocked on the door at the same time. "Ah Annie, back so soon?" the doctor asked her. "She needs help, NOW!" Armin said fantically. After an hour the doctor figured out what worng with her. Annie's baby had died a month before it was even ready to be born. Annie sat and cried into her hands and Armin kneeled infront of her, trying to calm her down. Armin looked like he was about to tear up. "Do you want me to get Eren? He's eating with Mikasa today for lunch." Armin asked. Annie nodded. After a while Armin came back. "He's on his way." he informed her. Armin kneeled infront of where Annie sat. "What am I going to tell Eren?" she asked. "Exactly what the doctor told you." Armin murmured. "Can you?" she asked. "If you want." Armin agreed. Eren walked in the room. "Annie," he murmured. Annie stood and hugged him. Eren almost teared up as she cried harder. The doctor pulled Eren to the side to talk to him. "We need to perform a surgery, today, to remove the baby from Annie before it becomes a serious matter. If we don't, it could become fatal for Annie." the doctor explained to Eren. Eren looked over his shoulder at Annie, she didn't hear the conversation and was still crying, Armin sat with her. "What's the chance Annie will survive the surgery?" Eren asked. "50/50." was the answer. Eren gritted his teeth nervously. "It has to be today?" Eren asked. "Do you want Annie to reach her fate earlier than it needs to be?" the doctor asked. "Gee, now that you say that." Eren scratched the back of his head and looked down. "Don't you care about her?" Eren nodded, "Yeah, yeah I do." he looked back again at Annie, she was still crying into Armin's shoulder. "When she wakes, will she be able to see her baby before it has to be buried?" Eren asked. "When she does, it'll be already when she's home, but before the burial yes." the doctor answered. Eren knew what he said about WHEN she woke up was a lie, it was really an IF she woke up.  
The day after the surgery Annie woke up on the couch with Eren kneeling next to her, holding her right hand. Annie looked at herself, the surgery removed the belly fat from pregnancy. "Where's my baby? I want to hold it." she murmured proudly, she was a mother. Eren felt a rush of greif, Annie forgot what the surgery was for from after her unconsiousnes. "It's dead Annie, don't you remember? The surgery was to remove the dead child." he informed gently. Annie began to remember. "C-can I at l-least see it?" she asked. "Before the burial, you can hold it." he told her. "Can Reiner and Bertholdt come, since Armin and Mikasa are?" she asked. "Yeah, yeah I guess." the burial was that day but they had time to let Annie rest. "What gender was it?" Annie asked. "A little girl." Eren answered. "C-can I name it?" she asked. "Yeah, of course." Eren agreed. "I always thought Malena Joy was a pretty name." she said. "Yeah, it's name will be Malena now. What about it's last name? I would'nt blame you if you made it a Leonhardt." he told her. "Take it as your family name, I have no family left." Annie told him. Eren nodded and got up, leaving Annie to rest.  
A while before they had to bury the baby, Annie was told she could take it out of the casket, and hold it for the first and last time. "She's so cute." Annie murmured, wishing the baby was alive. Eren left her alone with her child and stepped outside, he'd never get to see his own kid grow up. Mikasa came in and stood next to Annie, looking at the peaceful baby. "My brother tells me it's name is Malena Joy, it's a very pretty name." Mikasa commented. "Thank you, Mikasa~san." Annie murmured. "Do you want to hold your neice, you won't get the chance after this." Annie offered solemnly. "Sure." Annie handed her the baby. "It's cute." Mikasa said. She heard the door open, Reiner, Bertholdt, Armin, and Eren all came back in. Everyone had a chance to hold the baby befor they closed the casket and had the child buried. Annie felt she would never feel the same. 


	3. Depths of Madness

Five months later Annie layed in bed, she wanted to cry, but she couldn't, she couldn't get the baby out of her mind. Annie often slept longer and when she woke up, Eren normally already left. It was noon and Annie decided to get up. Eren normally came home for lunch around now. When he came in the door she was sitting on the couch, still in her PJs. He sat next to her. "Gee, I hope Armin get's Hanji to eat." he started. "Why, what's wrong?" Annie asked. "Erwin hasn't stopped his habit. Today Hanji just went in her office, closed the door, sat down, folded her arms on the desk, and rested her head on them. That's all she did so far today, she turns everyone away whenever we try to talk to her. She never left her office yet." Annie shook her head. "That's a shame." she murmured. "Yeah, Erwin tried to bring her something to eat but she refused, she didn't even talk to him. Her eyes are dull and her face might as well have 'sad' written on it. The only person that could talk to her today was Armin, and he's staying in her office right now, trying to get her to eat, he told me she was just picking at it last time I checked." Annie started to feel bad. "Armin said he noticed a scratch on the side of her face. All she would tell him is that she got a bottle thrown at her head for no reason." Annie got up. "Do you want a sandwhich or something?" Eren shook his head. "Nah, I'm good." Annie went to the bedroom, "I'm going to get dressed and go for walk, I really need to clear my mind." Eren nodded, "Just be back before I leave." Annie nodded. When she was done she put her bun in like normal and headed out the door. She had her white jeans, white shirt, and white hoodie on and her short, black, boots. Everything was quiet, noboy gave her a hard time, some people even told her that they heard about the baby, and said that they were sorry for her loss. Annie said thank you to each one, but wanted to walk where it was quiet, she decided that the back alleys nobody ever used would be perfect. She just stood in one, taking in the beautiful silence. Two men came behind her grabbed her. One forced her arms behind her back and the other began tieing the rope around her wrists. "Who the hell?" she asked. She turned her head, they were from the military police but they were new, she didn't recognize them. "Listen darling, be quiet before something happens." The biggest said. She struggled to get free. She kicked back, and she didn't miss. "Ahem." a grumbled voice said. Annie didn't stop struggling, until she recognized the voice. "Ah Miss Ackerman, what's the problem?" the other asked. "I thought that it was established in court that no division of the military had custody over Annie." Mikasa grumbled from the entrance of the alley. "We don't, it's just us two, really we're just taking care of a burden." the bigger one said. "Well be gentle with her, Annie's fragile, she just had a surgery." the bigger one had an evil grin on his face, "Since when do you care about her? I thought you'd rather kill her where she stands than look at her." Mikasa had a flash of guilt in her eyes. "It's true, but what's going to happen to Annie, what are you going to do with her?" Mikasa asked. "As long as we get rid of her, we don't care." the smaller one answered. "Mikasa~san please!" Annie begged, the bigger one got her in the back of the knees, making her drop to them. "Mikasa~san!" Annie begged again. "Be careful, she can put up a fight." Mikasa muttered looking away. "Well, Miss Ackerman, what are you going to do?" the bigger one asked. Mikasa still looked the other way, with guilt in her eyes. Annie looked hopefully up at her, tears in her eyes. "Take her away, I don't want to see her." Mikasa finally decided. "Pleasure doing buisness with you Miss Ackerman." Mikasa looked at Annie once more and turned away, leaving. "Mikasa~san! Please!" she yelled. While Annie's mouth was still open the bigger one slipped a cloth around her mouth, tieing around the back of her head. Annie threw her head back, trying to hit someone with it. "Ah that's enough." the bigger one grumbled, putting his hand on her head. 'Please.' Annie thought miserably. She faced down, closed her eyes, and silently cried. "Good girl." the bigger one praised. "Thanks bro." the bigger one told the smaller. "Anytime." was the answer. The smaller one walked away, and it was just Annie and the other man. "Hey there baby girl, what's the matter my pretty little flower? Did you just get rejected by someone you trusted?" he mocked, taking the cloth out of her mouth since there was nobody to yell for. "I never trusted her." Annie muttered, tears still in her eyes. "Come on now, get up." the bigger one helped her up. He grabbed the back of her arms and led her to an old run down cabin. He sat her in a small wooden chair in an empty, cement wall and floor, dark, cold, basement room. He tied her ankles to the chair, and a rope around her waist and the wooden chair, so that she couldn't stand. Her hands were still tied behind her, and tied onto the chair. "Hey there cutie." he came behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Get your filthy hands off me!" Annie snapped over shoulder. He retracted his hands. "You ARE a fiesty one, aren't you? Miss Ackerman was right." Annie gritted her teeth and looked down. "You asshole!" she snapped over shoulder again. "Ah gee, I ain't that bad." he smiled, putting his hands back on her shoulders. Annie struggled to get free. "Just figure it out sweet-heart, you're not getting free." Annie tryed to relax, but she couldn't, she tried get free just one last time, he pulled out a knife and put an arm around her chest and the hand with the knife by her neck. "Gee, wouldn't it be a shame if I had to kill you?" he asked. Annie stopped, her eyes wide, staring at the knife. "Oh don't worry your pretty little head, just playing around with ya." he pulled away his arms and she looked around her shoulder angerly at him. "You let me go!" she yelled. "I am your damn surperior! Listen to me!" she commanded. "Now dear, I know I joined the military after you, but I'm older and stronger. I only joined late to have a cushy rest of my life inside the walls." he put hand on the side of Annie's head. "Hey there beautiful, why are you so quiet now? I love to hear that voice of yours." Annie tried to retract her head from his hand, but it wouldn't help, she could barely move. "Oh, that's right, you're fragile, aren't you." he removed his hand from her head and she looked back down. She closed her eyes and cried. "Don't remind me of being fragile." she told him. "Why is that Annie, to much of loss for a flower like you?" he mocked. 'Shut up! I don't want to talk about my baby!' she thought. "Malena was it's name, right?" he asked. "Shut up!" she yelled over her shoulder. He quickly slipped the cloth around her mouth and tied it behind her head, like he had done before. Annie looked down again and silently cried. "Let's see how much money I can get Jaegar to pay for you, to get you back." he murmured in her ear, leaving the basement, and leaving her there. She heard to people coming down the stairs an hour later, the man was behind her, his hands on her shoulders, her mouth wasn't tied but she had a cloth blindfolding her. Despite the blindfold, she silently cried. "Let her go." she heard a mutter. It was Mikasa's. "Now." there was a demand. It Mikasa and Eren in full 3dm gear so that they could have their blades. "Pay up, and maybe then you can have her back." he told them. "I'd rather kill you for what you've done than pay you." the man laughed a little. "If you do that, we'll both get killed." Mikasa told Eren. "Let me see her face, I want to make sure it's Annie." Eren demanded. The man took off the blindfold and Annie still looked down. Eren crouched infront of her, put his hand under her chin, and lifted her chin up a bit to see her face. Annie looked into Eren's soft eyes, her eyes were dull and sorrowful. Eren got up and stepped back to Mikasa, "That's Annie alright." the man nodded, "She's the real deal. You know, titans are worth alot." he put his hand under her chin, making her look up at Eren and Mikasa. Annie's eyes were still dull and sorrowful, she didn't say a word. "Just let her go already!" Mikasa shouted angerly. "I thought you'd rather her die." he reminded her. Mikasa gritted her teeth and looked down. Eren looked at Annie again. "Mikasa~san." Annie murmured. "I'm here Annie, and I won't leave you this time." Mikasa promised. The man had a evil little grin on his face again, "Come on now Jaegar, pay up." he still made Annie look up into their eyes. "No, I shouldn't have to pay, what should happen is that you should die!" he yelled at the man. He laughed and still keeping his hand under Annie's chin, he put the knife by her throat again. "We wouldn't want to kill her, now would we?" the man asked. Eren and Mikasa's eyes were wide with shock, and wild with fear. Annie's eyes had fear in them, but she didn't do anything, she excepted that she could die. To Annie, it was better than living in fear the rest of her life. He retracted the knife. After a while of silence Annie struggled to get free. It was for Eren and Mikasa to watch her struggle. "Let me go." Annie muttered over her shoulder. "Heh heh, I can't do that unless I get payed, unless you want to die, but I wouldn't want to do that, right my little flower?" he told her. "I don't care anymore! As long as I'm not here, I don't fear death!" she snapped. "I really don't want to kill you sweet-heart." the man put his hands on her shoulders and Annie looked down again, silent tears rolled down her face. "You take your hands off her!" Eren hollered. The man ignored him. "Cheer up now my little flower." he leaned down and put his head next to her's, looking into her eyes. Annie gritted her teeth. "I said get away from her!" The man laughed a little. "I don't see a ring on her." he murmured. 'Damn! If I had my ring, I could have flicked out the blade a long time ago, and cut the ropes!' Annie thought. Eren took out a blade. Mikasa took two out. The man stood back up, "Are you going to pay Eren, or am I going to keep her until I find a buyer? Honestly, I wouldn't mind just keeping her." Annie's eyes were wide with fear, though she still looked down. Eren pulled money from his back pocket and Mikasa grabbed some of her's. She handed it to Eren and he stepped forward, handing it to the man. "Here, this is what we have now." the man took the money and counted through it. "Your lucky, you have just enough." he took out his knife and cut the ropes around her ankles first. Annie through a kick at his head but missed. "I think you missed darling." he said, standing up. "Enough with the crap, cut the damn ropes." Mikasa muttered. He cut the ropes around her waist, then then the ones around her wrists. Annie shot up and ran to Eren, hugging onto him. Eren hugged back as she cried. "It's alright Annie, I'm here. You're safe now." Eren looked up at the man, "You're lucky me and Mikasa didn't kill you." he muttered to him. 


	4. Insanity

A few weeks later Annie was washing the dishes when Eren came home. She didn't look up. He came over and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. Annie kept washing dishes. "How are you holding up?" Eren asked, still holding her like that. "Fearfully." she answered, putting a plate on the drying rack. "Wanna help?" she asked, turning her head and looking at him. "Hell yeah." he lifted his chin from her shoulder and put his hands on her shoulders. Annie turned around and handed Eren a towel and a plate. "The rest are in the sink." she murmured, walking to the living room, sitting on the couch, and reading her book. Eren looked disappointed. "Dammit Annie." he muttered under his breath. "What was that?" Annie asked. "Nothing, I just thought you meant something else." Annie smiled, "Well I didn't." Eren turned around and looked at her. "Yeah, realised that." he laughed. "Well with your dirty little mind, it's easy to get you to do things for me." she smiled. Eren gave her a look and started cleaning. When he got done, she didn't see him sit next to her. He pulled her onto his lap and held his arms around her waist, she started to freak out, after getting kidnapped, she was afraid of being grabbed. "Annie, it's alright it's just me!" he tried calm her down. She looked down at his arms wrapped around her and began to calm down. Annie took in one last deep breath and rested her head back on Eren's chest. "See? You're alright." Eren murmured, releasing one hand and stroking her hair. Annie closed her eyes and relaxed. "I will NEVER go anywhere other than in our yard alone ever again." Annie vowed. "Alright, next time I'll come with you." Eren promised her. "How's Hanji holding up?" she asked. "No better, today Erwin went into her office to talk to her since she wouldn't speak at their house. We heard them yelling at eachother, then Hanji walked out of her office and went to their house. She didn't come back today either. So I told Erwin if she needs to come over and talk, she can." Eren explained. Annie nodded, "That's terrible." They heard a knock on the door and Annie got up to make sure Eren actually did the dishes. "H-hey." Annie heard a shaky and sad voice. She turned around and Hanji was standing at their door, full uniform. "Hey squad leader." Eren soluted to her and she shook her head. "Don't c-call me that, I do-n't do anything." she told Eren. "Ah gee Hanji~san. You do alot for us." Hanji hugged him and he hugged back. Annie heard Hanji start to cry. "I'm good for nothing. All the survey corps knows me as is Squad Leader Shitty-Glasses." Hanji sobbed. "That's just Captain Levi's name for you, he can be an asshole." Hanji let go and so did Eren. She wiped away a tear with her sleeve and calmed down. "Erwin told me that you invited me over. Thank you." she thanked. "Anytime, come in." he offered, stepping aside. "Hi Annie." Hanji greeted. "Hey Hanji~San. Come sit down." Annie offered. Hanji dipped her head respectively and sat at the dining room table. "I'm sorry if I'm a major buzz kill." Hanji appoligized. "That's alright, it's a tough thing you're going through. I've had my share from my father, he was always high on some pipe of a dream." Annie said recleaning a plate. "Have you eaten at all today? You look like you're underweight." Eren asked Hanji. "No, food has been the last thing on my mind." she responded. "That's what I thought, you've always been thin but this is just unhealthy." Eren told her. "Now that you say it, when I get home I should propably eat." Hanji agreed. "What do you mean when you get home, eat with us." Annie offered. "Thank you Annie." Hanji thanked.  
After Hanji left Annie layed in bed and layed on her side, staring at the wall. Eren layed behind her and hugged her onto him. She felt uncomfortable with being suddenly held, then relaxed, realising she was alright. "These are the nights I wish I could be holding my baby and singing her to sleep." Annie murmured sadly. Eren held her closer and rested his head abover her's on the same pillow. "You know," he started, "we could always try again." he murmured in her ear. She smiled, "Yeah, yeah we could." she agreed. This way, Annie thought, that she could have her own baby again.  
Annie sat at the doctor's crying into her hands a month later with Eren behind her, his hands on her shoulders. Her and Eren were just told that they couldn't have a baby. "Annie has a medical condition that will never allow her to have her own children." the doctor explained. Annie still cried, this might have been a factor why Malena died. "Is there a medication, maybe a possibility?" Eren asked hopefully. The doctor shook his head. "I'm sorry Annie." the doctor appoligized. "It's fine, there's nothing you can do." Annie choked out. "This is a one-in-a-million condition. I'm sorry it has to be to someone who really wants her own child." he told Annie. She stood up, "Thanks doc." Annie thanked. "Anytime, and once again, I'm sorry." Eren shook his head, "It's nobody's fault." Annie and Eren walked home, Eren reached for Annie's hand and held onto it. Annie still had tears in her eyes and looked down. "It's alright Annie, we're just not cut out to be parents I guess." Eren tried to calm her. "All I wanted, is to be a mother, just one request. Why? Why am I not aloud?" Annie murmured. "Just think though Annie, I love very much, but you know people have a grudge on you, so if we did have a child, think of how people would treat it because of it's mother." he tried to reason. "You're right, I never thought about that." she agreed, opening the front door and walking in. "I'm sorry Annie, I just wish we knew before, then you wouldn't feel as hurt." Eren appoligized. He closed the door behind him and hugged Annie close. Annie hugged back and begun to silently cry. Annie began to feel a searing pain run through her body, then she felt dizzy. She let go of Eren and he let go too. "I-I need to sit down." she murmured, wobbily on her legs. Eren helped her sit down at the dining room table, and with both elbows onto the table, and holding the sides of her head in her hands, looking down, she let out a scream of pain. "Annie- what's wrong?!" Eren asked frantically. Then the pain was gone, but Annie started to feel as if she didn't remember much, she thought she was still a trainee. "E-Eren, what the hell am I doing in your house?!" she asked, getting up and backing into a wall. "It's still light outside, shouldn't we be training?" she asked confused. Her eyes hardened in anger and she through a punch at Eren's head. He grabbed her wrist in time. "Annie, what's happening?" Eren asked. Then her memories flooded back. Annie teared up and hugged onto Eren. "What happened?" she asked. "I don't know." That night when she was sleeping she woke up and screamed of pain, but didn't lose her memory. Eren planned that in the morning he'd ask for suggestions on what was happening to Annie. When Eren came in the door the next day for lunch, he didn't bother taking of his 3dm gear before yelling for Annie. "Yes?" she asked, coming infront of him. "You never give me hugs anymore." he had a arm behind his back, he was holding something. Eren put out one arm as a friendly gesture to Annie. She rolled her eyes and gave him a hug. He quickly put the free arm around her and held tightly, holding her arms tight to her sides. From how Eren held her, Annie was forced to look up, and the back of her neck was exposed. She felt the cold touch of a blade on the back of her neck from Eren's other arm, that was what he was hiding, he was hiding a blade behind his back. "E-Eren, what are you doing?" she asked fearfully. "Goodbye my beloved." he murmured to her. Annie felt the sharp sting of the blade slowly cutting into her neck. Eren grip got shakey, and he dropped the balde to the ground, hugging Annie tightly with both arms. Annie still couldn't back from how she was held. "I can't." he murmured shakily. "Were you going to-" she was cut off. "Yes, I was about to kill you. It was an order, Hanji~San came to the conclusion that you were going crazy, every higher-up did. Erwin gave it as a command for humanity's safety, that I had to kill you before one of them did." he explained, still hugging her with tears in his eyes. "Just do it then, if I'm a threat to humanity." Annie murmured, confusion in her soft eyes. "I can't, I love you too much to say goodbye." Eren told her. "I really don't want to die." she murmured. Eren let go of her and she could feel the blood stopping. "You do know that if I can't kill you now, at the end of the day the commander said he'd do it himself." Eren informed her. "As long as I'm dead, then nobody will hate me anymore, right?" she asked. "I'll always love you, no matter what." Eren answered. Eren decided he would spend the rest of the day with Annie, these would be his last moments with her. At the end of the day like promised, there was a half-hearted knock at the door. Annie answered it solemnly. Hanji and Erwin came in the door and Hanji had a grief filled look in her eyes and looked down, though there was no expression on her face. Erwin didn't look too happy himself, they stepped inside and Annie noticed a pistol with Erwin. "Come in." she murmured, looking down. They came in and Hanji shut the door behind her. Eren stood infront of Annie. "You can't do this." Eren told Erwin. "If you're going to object, you're commiting treason." Erwin muttered, pulling out the gun. "Please, don't object." Hanji commanded solemnly. Eren moved out the way and Annie looked fearfully at Eren. "On your knees." Erwin commanded. Annie got on her knees. Erwin pointed the gun at Annie's head and she looked fearfully into his eyes. "Don't look at me Annie." Erwin murmured solemnly. She looked down at the floor and closed her eyes, silently crying. He rested the muzzle of the gun on Annie's forhead. She felt the gun begin to feel shakey when you could hear the trigger click. Annie heard Hanji start to cry. Erwin looked away. He lifted the gun and stepped back. "I don't have it in me to kill her." he said. Eren helped up Annie and hugged her, she hugged back. Hanji wiped her tears away and hugged Erwin. "I'm glad you didn't do it." Hanji murmured. Erwin let go of her and Hanji let go too. "I hope you all know that I'll have to get someone who isn't afraid to kill their own kind, right?" he informed. They all nodded. "Come on Hanji." Erwin told Hanji, walking out the door and she followed. Before closing the door, Erwin told Eren, "You can take tomorrow off to spend time with Annie. Just remember, by around evening, whover's going to kill Annie will be here, be prepared to say goodbye." Eren nodded and the two left. Eren turned to Annie, "I should've kept my mouth shut, but I wanted to help you." he stepped to her and put a hand on the side of her head. "It's alright." she murmured, staring into his eyes. He quickly put a hand on her lower back and layed her down on the floor on her back. He had his knees on each side of her and his hands planted near each side of her head. Annie felt pinned to the floor. She put her arms around Eren's neck and wrapped her legs around his sides. Annie pulled Eren down more. She smiled, it was like when she didn't worry about tomorrow. Eren smiled and kissed down where Annie's neck connected to her chest. She laughed when she felt a small nip in the kiss. When he looked back into her eyes he felt like nothing changed. Annie looked right back at him. "I love you Annie, a lot." Annie smiled, "I love you too." the silence was only for a heart beat. "Give me your hand." Eren told her, getting up. Annie got up too and gave him her hand. "I got you this." he put a really pretty diamond bracelet on her wrist. "Thank you." she breathed. "Now where were we?" he asked. Annie looked down at the floor. "I'm really going to miss you around here." Eren murmured, running his fingers through her long bangs that she alway left out of her bun. "I'll take good care of Malena." she promised. "I'm sure you will." they stood in silence. Annie walked up to the patio door and looked at the sunset. She put her hands in her pockets and watched for a while. Eren put his hands ontop of Annie's and half way pulled her hands out of her pockets. "I wish I could be here every night." she said. "Yeah, I do too." was the answer. He ran his fingers up her sides untill he held to the sides of her shoulders. Eren rested his chin ontop of Annie's head. 


	5. Ending the Suffering

It was evening the next day. Annie sat on her bed, she wasn't ready to surrender. There was a knock on the front door. "I got it!" Eren yelled to her. She hugged her knees to her chest and rested her head on them. "Alright, where is she hiding." she heard a mutter. It was Captain Levi from the Survey Corps. "Wait, just would you guys let her live?" Eren asked hopefully. "Hell no, she's a threat. Now get her out here." Annie heard the whole conversation and quickly hid in her closet. "Come on, just think, she could be useful." Eren stalled. "Just tell me where she is brat, don't you have a sister to pester?" Levi muttered. Annie silently came out of their room, just so that it would be over with. Eren blocked Levi's way and yelled over his shoulder, "Run!" Annie understood and ran to the patio door, opened it, and jumped over the fence. Annie ran all the way to Mikasa's and pounded frantically on the door. "What? You act like we're under attack or something." Mikasa answered. "Well I am, and you to help me!" Annie informed, giving a quick glance over her shoulder to make sure nobody followed. "No, I know exactly what's going on, I'm NOT housing a traitor." Annie looked fearfully in Mikasa's eyes. "Mikasa~San please!" she pleaded. Mikasa sighed. "Fine, I have a small basement you can hide in." Mikasa stepped aside and let Annie in. "Follow me." she muttered, leading Annie to the basement. "There's no light except a small lantern, enjoy your stay." Mikasa muttered closing the basement door after Annie went down the small flight of stairs. She was afraid of small dark places, but this basement was a life or death determinator. Annie sat in a small corner and waited, luckily there was no furniture to trip over. She lit the small lantern and she could only see a little around her. She could then hear a conversation above her, Levi and Eren were there. Him and Mikasa were stalling Levi, trying to convince him that Mikasa didn't know what was going on. "Well, how can you prove that Ackerman?" Levi asked her. "Because why in hell would I house Annie? I hate that damn idiot!" Mikasa objected. She heard the basement door open. Annie stood up and looked at the floor. "Alright you hell-bound bitch, get up here." she heard Levi command. Annie didn't look up. She held onto the side of one arm and had a faint smile on her face. "Come on!" she heard an impatient command. "I'd step back sir." she heard Eren warn. "Heh, HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Annie laughed. "I think you're funny Captain, you really make me laugh. Though, it hurts." Levi gritted his teeth. "I said get up here!" Annie looked down again, still softly smiling. "Wow, you just don't understand how a girl like me feels, don't you?!" she yelled up to him. "I could kill you all right now! I have that power in my hands! I choose not to, what do you find insane about that?!" she yelled. "Get up here!" it was an impatient command. "Well, you've cornered me, haven't you?" she murmured. She walked up the stairs and stood infront of him. Levi grabbed the front of Annie's hoodie and held her to the wall. "Finally you dumb bitch." he muttered. Annie's eyes were filled with fear. "Captain you can't do this! Nothing's her fault!" Mikasa yelled. "Watch me." was the answer. He held a pistol to her chest, pointed at her heart. "Look, I'm ending her suffering, aren't I?" they all stood in silence and Annie waited for the sudden darkness. "That scream, it was pain induced, not just madness, am I right? She had the same pain over again each night, right?" Levi WAS correct, Annie didn't scream, but she was in a sudden rush of pain that moment. "I can see the pain in her eyes, she can't hide it. I'm doing her a favor." Annie closed her eyes. "She can see her dead child like she wanted, right?" he asked her. Annie gritted her teeth. "Just pull the damn trigger!" Annie yelled. The gun clicked, now when he pulled the trigger the pistol would shoot. "Say goodbye Annie." Annie opened her eyes and looked over at Eren and Mikasa. "Bye." she whispered. This was it. "Don't shoot!" the door swung open. Annie looked over Levi's shoulder and saw Erwin and Hanji behind him. "Why should I listen to you, Commander Eyebrows?" Levi asked over his shoulder, still holding the gun to Annie's heart. "Because Hanji did some experimenting last night, and found a possible solution." Levi shook his head. "Well, what did Shitty-Glasses find out?" he muttered. "Let go of Annie first." Hanji commanded. Levi looked back at Annie, she looked fearfully up into his eyes. "In your dreams four-eyes." Hanji shook her head. "Fine, but I found that a simple medication can ease her pain, but I don't know about the sudden memory loss, she could be going insane, but when she finally does, we'll take care of it." Hanji murmured, taking a pill bottle out of her back pocket, filled to the top with pills. "Let her go, now!" Erwin commanded. Levi put back the gun and dropped Annie to the ground. She fell on her knees, 'Does this mean I'm safe?' she thought. Levi walked out the door. Annie didn't look up at anyone, she just looked wide-eyed at the floor. "Here, take one every morning and one at night, it should control a little bit of pain." Hanji murmured, handing Annie the bottle. Annie stood up, she felt a searing pain now, she wanted to scream. "I feel pain now, what can I do about that?" she asked. "Wait it off, I'm glad you're alive." Hanji confessed, hugging her. When Hanji let go Annie thanked her, "Thank you Hanji~San." Annie layed on her back ontop of the blankets on her bed that night, it was promised that she wouldn't be killed, but she had to promise that when she did feel her mind slipping away, she'd tell them right away, and they'd end her suffering. She couldn't believe what had happened, she was attacked like that, then let go. Eren came over and with her still lying down, he held onto her hands. "I'm glad you can stay, did you take a pill?" Annie nodded. Eren leaned over her and held her arms above her head. He leaned down more and gave her kiss and sat back up. Annie sat up too. "How long though, before I lose my mind? What's causing it?" she asked. "I'm scared." Annie murmured. "Don't be." Eren told her. "Errr, the damn pain." Annie muttered. She gripped her hoodie in her fist by her heart. Annie gritted her teeth and closed her eyes, facing down. "Annie, are you alright?" Eren asked. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine." she told him. "You don't look fine." he held her free hand. "I'm-I'm fine. It's just the pain." Annie's pain finally started to slowly fade. "Am I truly a traitor?" she asked solemnly. "No, it's just a stupid word that doesn't fit you. That's all." Annie got up to pull back the blankets. "I'm going to go get changed." she said. "Alright." was the answer. When she came back she laid down and covered herself half-way with her blanket. Annie sighed and rested her head down as she lay on her side. Eren came over and laid next to her. He ran his hand down her side until he rested it on her hip. Annie closed her eyes. "I like really need to sleep right now please." she murmured. "What? I thought you liked to cuddle." Eren laughed gently. "I do but I'm really tired." she answered. He kissed the side of her neck. "Whatever." he still held her like that but she fell asleep and so did he. A few months later Eren came home for lunch and Annie was sleeping on the couch. "Annnnnnie." he murmured gently, nudging her with the back of his hand. "What?" she asked. "I got you something." she got up up and yawned. Eren slipped a black choker over Annie's head. "Never take this off." he murmured to her, kissing her forhead. It clung to Annie's neck but it didn't bother her. She gave him a hug and stepped back. "You were still sleeping when I left, did you take your medication?" he asked. Annie nodded. "So, you must've been tired to wake up and then sleep again huh?" Eren laughed. "Well last night you wouldn't let me sleep, you kept bugging me." Annie muttered. "Sorry." he appologized. "It's alright. Last night wasn't a bust. There's always nights where you might actually be sleeping." They stood in silence. "How's Hanji been feeling lately, has she been coping with Erwin's habits?" Annie tried to start a conversation. "She's been more, sociable, then a few months ago. We all tried to cheer her up and surprise her by taking her to enemy territory and letting her pick a titan for us to capture, but she just looked at them and turned away." Eren answered. "She does a lot of mopeing, she doesn't run experiments, she doesn't go on missions, and she still doesn't eat." Annie shook her head, "Shame." Eren nodded, "It is. I walked by her office and I could here her crying. I brought her food and she just picked at it. I sat with her for a while and she just stares at the floor in silence and looks like she's afraid she'll be yelled at if she talks." Annie shook her head again. "Are you hungry?" Eren shook his head, "Nah. I'm all set." Annie sat back down at the end of the couch and Eren laid down, resting his head on her lap. Annie whisked her hand gently over Eren's forhead and he smiled, closing his eyes. He opened his eyes, "Whoa, there's something wrong with my, eyes." Eren started. Annie looked at him. "I can't seem to take them off you." he tried. Annie rolled her eyes and sighed. 


	6. Pick-up Lines

Annie sat at the table and drank her coffee. "Hey babe, was that an earthquake, because you just rocked my world." Annie got up. "Eren, what is up with these shitty pick-up lines lately?" she asked. "Pfft, nothing." was the answer. After a while Annie was picking up sticks around the yard and throwing them in the brush pile. "Can I help you with something?" Annie muttered, turning around when Eren walked up to her. "Yeah, you think you could bend over more?" Annie rolled her eyes. "Don't you have a military to serve?" she asked. "Nope, my day off." Annie went inside. Eren followed her as she started to clean off the counter. "Are you a gymnist? Because you sure look flexible." Annie looked over her shoulder at him. "Step off." she muttered. About an hour later Annie was in the exercise room, practicing her punches and kicks. "Yeah babe, kick it, kick it real high." Eren said leaning on the open door frame and watching her. She stopped and gave him a glare. "Shut it Jaegar." she muttered at him, then continued practicing. "Say Annie, you flexible?" he asked. "Flexible enough, to murder you while doing a back flip." she answered. "I'm good!" Eren left. Annie smiled to herself and kept practicing. After an hour Annie was washing dishes. "Are you a magnet? 'Cause I'm attracted to you." Eren said, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Why the pick-up lines?!" she yelled at him. "I'm trying to get you in the mood..." Eren confessed looking at the floor. "What did I tell you about that dirty little mind?" she muttered to him, walking away. "Please?!" he yelled after her. "150." he breathed. Annie was kneeling on his toes as he did sit-ups, she was making him do this because of the pick-up lines. "Come on, 50 more soldier." she muttered. He was on his back, "No thanks." Annie smiled softly. "Motivation?" she asked. "Yes please." he said enthusiastically, sitting up. She gave him a kiss and pushed him back down. After a little while they were done. "Now, no more pick-up lines, right?" she asked. "Yes ma'am." They stood in silence. "Are you in the mood yet?" Eren asked hopefully. "Maybe later." she murmured, leaving the room. "Stop smiling like an idiot." Annie muttered, laying on her back in bed. Eren turned his head and looked at her, "Do you make sub sandwhiches for a living? Because you're giving me a foot-long." he thought it was a clever one. Annie shoved a pillow on his face and rested her head on it. She could here his muffeled laughing. "I hope this sufficates you." she murmured playfully. Eren rolled onto his side so that she fell on the floor. "Idiot!" she laughed. Annie got back up and hugged onto him, he hugged back and stroked her hair gently as she burrowed her face into his chest. She faintly smiled and sighed happily as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
Annie put two pastel-pink flowers on her baby's grave. Eren stood with her, his hand on her shoulder. Annie still held a large bouquette of cream colored, yellow, red, and pink roses. "There's one last grave I would like to visit." she murmured, not taking her eyes from the grave."Where?" Eren asked. Annie looked into his green eyes, "I want to visit Petra Ral's grave." when they got to the grave, Annie kneeled down and put down the flowers, careful not to cover up the name. "Why did you want to stop here?" Eren asked, confused. "Petra was a friend to me, when me and you were still trainees, she would sometimes come over and help out with the 3dm gear skills, she helped me a lot. I saw her as a friend and sometimes a group of us would go for lunch. I know I killed Petra, but believe me, I didn't want to kill anyone that I did, I cried when I killed her." Annie answered. When Annie got up Eren hugged her. They heard a muttered voice behind them. "What is Leonhardt doing at Petra's grave?" Eren let go of Annie and they both turned around. "Goodmorning Captain." Annie murmured, looking down as her breath gathered in the crisp morning. "Answer the damn question." Levi muttered. "This a place of peace Captain." Annie murmured. "Why are you at her gave?" he asked again. Annie realised he had flowers with him too. "She was dear friend, I didn't want to kill her, let's put it at that and I'll get out of you're way." Annie told him. Annie moved out the way and Levi gave her a glare before kneeling at Petra's grave and setting down the flowers. Eren took hold of Annie's hand as they walked by and she could hear Levi talking, she figured that he was trying to talk to Petra. "Hey, it's another year without you." he sounded like he was on the brink of tears. 


	7. Mind Slip

Annie laid in bed that morning, Eren already left. She yawned and began to make the bed, then realised it was already noon. Annie was still in her Pjs by the time she went and sat on the couch. Then the door opened. "Home for lunch." the voice was Eren's. After half an hour, Annie screamed in pain, she forgot her pills. She dropped to her knees and looked downwards, breathing heavily. "Annie!" Eren dropped onto his knees next to her, a hand on her back. Annie's eyes went wide, she felt her memory fade a little. "W-what's wrong, did we win in court?" she asked hopefully. "I don't want to die." she murmured. "Y-yeah, a long time ago Annie, that was a year ago." she shook her head. "But it was yesterday, though, why do people still hate me...?" she trailed off. She felt her memory come back a little, but not fully. "Where's my baby, where is she?!" she asked frantically. "Annie you need rest, I don't think you took your pills yet." Eren murmured. "N-no, not until I see her." Annie insisted. "She's dead Annie, never coming back! You're losing your memory again! Now listen to me!" he yelled at her. Annie was confused, he had wanted to be a father, wasn't he proud? Why was he mad? It was all to confusing to her. "I thought you wanted to be a father..." she murmured fearfully. Eren looked down, "I'm sorry, Annie just lay down, take a nap. Your memory is slipping again." he helped her lay down on the couch. She fell asleep, and when she woke up, her head hurt like crazy and Eren grabbed her the pills for her. Annie sat on the porch later that week. Two kids, a boy and a girl, stopped at her fence and watched her, she heard their conversation. "She looks lonely, do you think she wants to play?" the little girl asked. "Timber, remember what mom said, we can't talk to strangers." the little boy said to her. "She looks lonely though Bramble." said who must've been Timber. A lady walked up behind them. "I don't care who your parents are, but don't talk to her, that's Annie Leonhardt, the titan." the lady told Timber and Bramble. "And don't talk to her kids, she's a rude asshole." Annie spoke up from where she sat. The lady stuck her nose in the air and walked away. "Do you want to play?" Bramble asked. "I'm sorry kids, but I have a headache right now." Annie answered, though she'd love to mess with them. "If you're Annie, were'nt you in the military police?" asked Timber. "Mhm." Annie answered. "Can you tell us stories about the military?" Bramble asked. Annie nodded. "Come on in. It's cold out here." she got up and gestured towards her door. After a little while of her telling a few stories, Timber decided that when she grew up, she'd join the military police. "Do you know much about the survey corps?" Bramble asked. "If you were ordered to go die, would you do it?" Annie asked, it was the same question she had asked Armin when they were still trainees, which seemed so long ago now. "If it were for a good cause, yes." Bramble answered. "In other words, would you sacrafice your life for they petty life of another?" Annie made sure. Bramble nodded. "Then the survey corps is where you should go." Annie told him. "If you want to know more, I'll ask someone for you." both Bramble and Timber nodded excitedly. "Hey Eren!" Annie yelled for Eren. "Yeah?" he asked, coming into the dining room. "They want to hear some stories about the survey corps." Eren smiled and sat down. "I think I got a few." he told them.  
That night after the kids left Annie laid down in bed. "You tired?" Eren asked, hanging his harness in the closet. Annie nodded. "I'l be back." Eren told her, going to the bathroom to get changed. When he came back he laid next to her. "I'm tired too. Those kids were cute though, eh?" he asked. Annie nodded and faintly smiled. Annie rolled onto her other side so that she faced Eren. "You should be like amazing, and get up and get me a glass of water and a pill, I forgot it." she said. "Fine." Eren got up and got it for her. She rolled back onto her other side, staring at the wall. Eren laid back down behind her and but his hand on her hip. "You in a cuddeling mood?" he asked. "Mn." was the answer he got. Eren removed his hand and hugged Annie close to him. "I'm cold." she muttered. Eren pulled up the blankets a little over her shoulder. "Better?" he asked. "Thanks." she answered. 


	8. Bleeding Out

Annie woke up in Eren's arms the next morning as he was about to get up. "Hey would you look at who's up." Eren murmured to her. "Yeah." she answered. "I'm gonna get up." she told him, starting to get herself up. "No, stay for a while." Eren insisted, pulling Annie down, "You never wake before I leave anymore, so just snuggel for a while, alright?" Annie nodded. That night Annie was about to go to bed when she collapsed to the ground. "Annie!" Eren yelled, he kneeled next to her and rolled her onto her side. Eren put a hand on Annie's ribcage, he finally felt her start to breathe again. These breaths were shallow, though. Annie shuddered and coughed, every cough was followed by blood. Annie started to cough so hard that blood started to drizzel down under her eyes. "You'll be alright Annie, I can take you to Hanji." he murmured to her, getting up and running for some scrap cloth. When Eren came back, he tore the cloth in half and slipped it around Annie's mouth, tieing it behind her head, so that when she coughed, the blood soaked into the cloth. Eren tied one around her eyes like blindfold to stop the bleeding from them and gently picked her up. Annie lay almost limp in his arms as she coughed. Eren ran out the door and ran to Erwin and Hanji's house. Without setting down Annie, Eren knocked frantically on the door. Erwin answered. "Eren, you act like the wall fell or something." he muttered, Eren must've woke him up. "For me it did! I need Hanji, NOW!" he said worridely. "I'm here." Hanji murmured from behind Erwin. He stepped aside and Hanji stepped towards Eren and Annie. Annie still hadn't stopped coughing and bleeding. "I see." she murmured. "Bring her in and follow me." Hanji told them. Still carrying Annie, Eren followed Hanji into her mini-experiment room. "Lay her on the table and take the cloth off for me." Hanji instructed, Annie's coughing stopped. Eren gently laid Annie on the cold surface of the metal table, and took the cloths off her face. Annie had fallen unconcious. "Damn, she's not awake." Hanji cursed, irratated. "Grab me a warm, damp rag from my left drawer over there." she pointed. Eren grabbed a cloth and wetted it with warm water. He gave it to Hanji and she began gently cleaning the blood off Annie. Annie looked like she wasn't breatheing, she was ominously still. Hanji nudged Annie off her side and onto her back. While Annie lay on her back, Hanji put her ear to Annie's chest, to listen for a heartbeat. She heard a faint one. "She's still alive, but for how long?" Hanji said, putting her hands on the sides of Annie's ribcage to try and feel for breatheing. "I can feel her breatheing." she announced walking to Eren. "Go home and get rest, I'll watch over Annie." Hanji told him. "No, I can stay." Eren offered. "It's fine." Hanji insisted. "Will you really watch over her?" Eren asked anxiously. "Like a hawk." Hanji promised. Eren gave one nod and looked over at where Annie lay, she looked so peaceful. Eren walked away and Hanji turned to look at Annie, then picked her up and brought her to the guest room. The next morning Annie woke up lying on her side, she felt confused. "Where am I?" she whispered to herself. "I'm glad to see you're awake." a sweet murmur came from the door. Annie wanted to turn her head and look, but she was in too much pain. Annie felt her head resting on a pillow and a soft, warm, blanket draped ontop of her. She felt herself lying on a soft bed as well. Annie heard whoever it was walk around the bed and come where she could see them. It was Christa, Christa had come to see her. "Hi there Annie, how are you holding up?" Christa asked thoughtfully. "Except for not knowing where I am, fine." Annie answered. Someone came walking over and stood behind Christa. It was Ymir. "Come on now Christa, if she's not dead she's fine." Ymir muttered. Christa got on both knees infront of where Annie lay. "I heard you had quite the fall yesterday, are you sure you're alright?" Christa asked again. "Yeah, but where am I?" Annie asked painfuly. Ymir rolled her eyes. "You're at my house." was an answer from a third person. Hanji came into Annie's sight. "Last night you fell and started uncontrollably coughing blood." Hanji answered her. "Christa wanted to come visit you and dragged me along." Ymir muttered. "Well from how you looked, if I didn't wake you up, you wouldn't wake until noon." Christa snapped over shoulder. Ymir looked up at the ceiling, feeling embarassed. Christa turned back to Annie. "We'd better let you sleep." Christa murmured. Christa got up and was about to follow Ymir and Hanji out the door until Annie stopped her, "Wait." Christa turned to Annie again. "Yes?" she asked. "Thank you, Christa~san and Ymir~san." Annie thanked the two. "Anytime." Ymir and Christa said in unision. The next day Hanji helped Annie stand up since Annie's fall. It hurt, but she did it, and Eren was there watching. "Thank you Hanji~san." Annie thanked. Eren hugged Annie gently and carried her home. When they got home, still holding onto Annie, Eren sat on the couch and Annie sat sideways on his lap. He hugged her gently. "I'm glad you're alright." Eren murmured to Annie. "I'm glad too." Annie agreed. "Do you still hurt?" Eren asked. "I'm half titan just like you Eren, I regenerate like you." Annie reminded. "But I still sting when I move my back." she confessed. Eren put a hand on the back of Annie's head. He tilted his head and gave her a kiss, when he retracted himself, Annie looked surprised. To her, out of all moments in the world, this was the most random to be kissing somebody. Annie gripped the front of his jacket in her fists as he leaned down again. This time they fell on the floor. Eren just pinned her down. Annie wrapped her legs around Eren's waist and her arms around his neck. She pulled him down and he gave her another kiss, this one was long. When Eren looked back into Annie's eyes he smiled. "Seduced yet?" he asked. "You wish." was the answer. They both began to laugh. "No, tonight I'm serious." Eren told her, smiling. "Oh yeah?" Annie asked. "Yeah." Eren told her. 


	9. To Kill a Titan

Annie woke up a few mornings later and screamed in pain. "Annie, what's wrong?" Eren asked, propping himself up with one arm and looking over Annie's side to see the front of her. "Oh my god pain." she said through gritted teeth. "Where?" Eren asked. "The pain, it's everywhere!" she screamed an aggonized scream again, this was the worst of all pains she's had. "I'll run to the commander's house and get Hanji, don't move, I'll be back in a moment!" Eren ran out of the room. When he returned, Hanji was still in her PJs and slippers too, but she wanted to help a friend out. Annie screamed another aggonized scream of pain. "It's alright Annie, hang in there." Hanji murmured, kneeling next to Annie's bed, and holding onto one of Annie's wrists for a pulse. "It's way too fast." Hanji announced, standing up. "This pain should have passed by the time I got here, Annie what's the last thing you remember?" Hanji asked. "Going to bed last night, and coming back from your house two nights ago from when I bled uncontrollably." Annie answered. "Her memory is fine, but pain is overwhelming her body." Hanji told Eren, turning to him. Eren looked down at the ground in greif, he knew exactly what Hanji was going to say next. "Come with me for a second Eren." Hanji pulled Eren out of the room and closed the door so Annie wouldn't hear. "This pain,as I predicted it, we discussed it." Hanji told him. "I know, I remember." Eren muttered. "This pain, she's going to go through it often and the pills can't stop it. You know what this means Eren." Hanji prepared him. Eren nodded sorrowfully, not looking from the floor. "I already ordered the human-euthanasia, this way her death will be painless and quicker than a sword or gun. The package arrived yesterday." Hanji informed. "When, when will you do it?" Eren asked. "I'd rather her suffering end today." Hanji told him. They heard another pain-induced scream coming from the bedroom. "I'll go get the shot ready." Hanji murmured, leaving the house. Eren opened the bedroom door and knelt next to where Annie lay. "Annie, this is where I say goodbye." he told her. "I saw this coming, from they way you looked at me," she began. "with those eyes." Annie finished. Eren felt himself tear up and rested his face on the hand of Annie's that he held. "I love you." she murmured. "I love you too Annie." Eren told her. The door opened and Eren stood up. Hanji knelt on one knee where Eren was, holding a filled syringe. "Give me your wrist Annie." Hanji commanded. Annie gave Hanji her left hand and Hanji held onto Annie's wrist. Annie felt a little sting of the needle. "Goodbye, it was nice to have a friend like you." Hanji told her, not looking from the wrist she held. "Goodbye Annie, take care of Malena for me, okay?" Eren said, not looking from the floor. Annie nodded in great pain. "I love you." Eren murmured. Annie looked up from where she lay, to try and see his eyes one last time, but they were closed. Hanji began to cry, she didn't have it in her to do it. "There has to be a way I can stop her pain." Hanji muttered to herself. Annie closed her eyes and gritted her teeth as another wave of pain wracked through her body. "But first I have to find out what's causing her pain." Hanji murmured, taking the needle out of Annie's wrist. Hanji covered Annie up to her head with the blankets. "I would try not taking those pills, it might be a side affect." Hanji ordered, standing. Annie had already closed her eyes and fell unconcious from the deep pain within. Annie finnaly awoke two days later, she was still in bed and couldn't believe she was unconcious for two whole days. Eren came in the room and knelt infront of Annie next to their bed. "Here, Hanji sent me home with this today." he murmured. Eren held a syringe in his hand. "Give me your wrist." he ordered. Annie gave Eren her right arm, wrist facing upwards. Eren poked the needle into a vein on Annie's wrist and she took in a breath of pain through gritted teeth. "Sorry Annie." Eren appologized as he injected the syrim into her veins. Eren took the needle out once the syringe was empty and stood up. "Hanji didn't tell me what this would do, but she told me to inject it into the biggest vein on any of your wrists." Eren explained. Annie nodded, she felt only a little pain. Eren leaned down and kissed Annie's forhead. "Just close your eyes my flower, and rest your pretty little head, I'll be back with something for you to eat when you wake up." Eren promised her, closing the door as he left the room. Annie couldn't sleep right away though, she wondered what that pain was, what was happening to her? Annie finally closed her eyes and sighed as she felt the darkness take her in. Annie woke in the middle of the night with a jolt, lying on her side, her and Eren had their backs together. Annie propped herself up with one arm and looked over her shoulder at Eren. He slept soundly. Annie rested her head back down, closed her eyes, and sighed. She felt a little sliver of pain. Annie opened her eyes when she heard Eren russel around in his sleep. "Mnnnn." he groaned in his sleep. In Eren's sleep he rolled onto his other side and slid his arms under Annie's, hugging his arms tightly around her chest. This was all in his sleep, Annie liked to snuggel but this was a little too tight for her liking. "Eren, Eren!" she whispered. "Huh, what?" he asked. "You're hugging me too tight." Eren loosened his grip and laid his head above Annie's on the same pillow. "Did I ever tell you that you look so peaceful and adorable in your sleep?" he asked. "Yeah, you tell me I'm cute quite often Eren." Annie muttered, trying to sleep. "Well I think you're really pretty." Eren murmured, moving his hands to Annie's hips. Annie sunk back into Eren's hold and sighed happily, smiling. "Goodnight baby." he murmured in her ear. "Goodnight." she answered, closing her eyes. Annie soon fell asleep, comforted by knowing that someone loved her, even for who and what she was. 


	10. Sugar Daddy

Annie sat down at the table and began to drink her coffee. Annie got back up to get her book and stopped halfway down her hallway, she fell to the ground, dropping her mug onto the floor and the coffee spilled all over. She felt the same pain she did a few nights ago. "Annie, are you okay?!" Eren yelled for her, he had heard Annie fall. Annie let out an aggonizing scream, her eyes closed. Eren quickly dropped down his knees next to her, took a syringe out of his pocket and jabbed it into a vein in her left wrist. When he took it out, Eren lifted Annie up and set her on the couch. He helped her lay down and put a blanket over her up to her waist. Annie began to feel the pain slowly drift away. Every time she had the pain she had to take a shot that would ease it. Eren knelt down next to the couch where Annie lay. He took hold of her wrist to feel a pulse. "Normal speed." he murmured, feeling relieved. Eren pushed Annie's bangs out of her eyes, then kissed her forhead. "Lay here until the pain's gone." he instructed, getting up. Annie lay on her side and fell asleep. When Annie awoke it was evening. "Hey there baby, how're you holding up?" Eren asked Annie, kneeling down where she lay on the couch. Annie sat up. "I feel better." she murmured. "I'm glad." Eren told her. Annie began to feel to warm and pulled the blanket, then started to fold it. "Wow you have problems." Eren laughed, getting up and heading to the kitchen. "What? Just folding a blanket." Annie muttered. When Annie got done she went and laid down in bed, she didn't understand it, but she was tired. After an hour of lying there, Eren finally came to join her. Since Annie was lying on her side with her back to the wall, Eren came up behind her and rolled her onto her back. "Hey there babe." he murmured, putting a knee on each side of Annie so that she couldn't roll away from him. "Hey." she greeted back. Eren grabbed hold of Annie's arms and forced them up over her head. Annie stared up at him. "What the hell are you doing?" she asked. "Does it matter anymore?" he asked. "Not really I guess." she answered. "I love you very much, and no matter what, I'll protect you." he promised. "I love you too." she murmured after he gave her kiss.  
"Come on, we have to get you some new clothes." Eren told Annie, grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her out the door. "Especially dresses." Eren said, looking into her eyes. "You will never see me in a dress." Annie muttered. "I will force it on you if I have to." Eren promised, holding onto her wrist as he walked, making sure she wouldn't leave. Annie stopped dead in the middle of the road they were walking on when she saw the man he kidnapped her. "Eren, stop." she murmured, wide-eyed. Eren turned around and saw him. The man turned around and looked at Annie. "Hey there darling." Annie looked back at Eren and he let go of her wrist. She ran up at the man and drop kicked him, making him fall to the ground. Annie went on her knees ontop of him and held him down. Annie felt lucky she had her ring on because she flicked the blade out and put it by his neck. "G-Get off me you crazy bitch!" he stuttered. People turned around and watched, Annie also felt lucky that he didn't have any sign that he was a part of the military police that day. "Not until you back down to me." she said darkly, a dark expression in her eyes. "My specialty is kicking ass, if anyone here wants to experience that first-hand, step right up." she announced to the crowd, still holding him down. "And unlike Jaegar over there, I kick ass just fine on my own." she hinted towards Eren's shifting abilities, and her's. "F-Fine! Just get off me!" the man yelled fearfully. Annie got up and walked over to Eren, as they walked off together. 


	11. Medicine

Annie sat at the table eating lunch when Eren came home. "Look at who's up." he murmured jokingly as he took off his 3dm gear and rested it against the wall. "You're not very quiet when you leave in the morning." she answered, not looking at him. When Eren came over Annie looked up. "Want some?" she asked, she had more in the fridge. "Yeah." was the answer. Eren put his hand under Annie's chin and gave her a kiss. She was surprised, she didn't think he meant that. "Tastes good." he told her rubbing her head with his hand. "Titan's coming for you Annie!" Eren exclaimed to her playfully as he pushed down on her shoulders, making her lay on her back in bed. "Oh come on! That's so unfair!" she laughed. It was the next morning. Their heads turned towards the bedroom door as they heard a knock coming from the front door. "That'd better not be cockblock Armin." Annie muttered. "He's not that bad Annie." Eren murmured. Annie glared at him as there was another knock again. "Hey, at least we're fully clothed, nobody'd want to see that." Eren told her. "You sure about that for Armin?" Annie asked. "Annie!" Eren scolded. There was another impatient knock. "Better go that." Eren muttered, leaving the room and closing the door behind him. He answered the front door and sure enough it was Armin. "What?" Eren asked. Since Eren was still in his PJs, Armin immediately assumed him and Annie were sleeping before he knocked on the door. "Oh I'm sorry! Did I wake you guys up?!" Armin appologized. From the bedroom, Annie could here the whole conversation. "Oh, we were up for a while." Eren muttered under his breath. "Hm?" Armin asked, he didn't hear what Eren said. "Nothing." Eren told him. "Where's Annie? The news I'm about to tell you, you wouldn't want to hear twice." Armin explained. "Oh, she's- uhh, sleeping." Eren searched for an answer. "Well can you wake her up please?" Armin asked. Annie prayed that Eren would stall him for a second as she laid on her side in bed and pulled up the blankets over her shoulder, rested her head on her pillow, and made a faint smile as she closed her eyes, to make it look like she was having a good sleep. "Alright, come on I'll wake her up." Eren agreed. Eren opened the bedroom door and Armin was behind him. "Annie, Annie wake up." Eren murmured as he nudged her gently with the back of his hand. Annie slowly opened her eyes. "Hm?" she asked. "Armin apparently has something to say." Eren explained. Annie sat up. "Eren you might want to sit down for this." Armin warned. Eren sat down on the bed next to Annie. "Mikasa recently got really sick, I went to visit her this morning and she was coughing really hard and couldn't hard walk." Armin explained. "No way." Eren was wide-eyed and didn't believe it. "Bring her over here, I can take care of her while it's just me." Annie offered. "But Annie that's the thing, there's a type of medicine that can save her, but she won't get better without it." Armin explained to her. "I can go get her some." Eren said. "It's way too expensive, if I can't pay for it with me and Mikasa's money put together, I don't think you can." Armin explained. "We'll see about that, just bring her over here and Annie can take care of her while I go see the price for myself." Eren told him. "Alright." Armin agreed.  
When Eren was at the shop where Armin told him to go. When Eren saw the price he went to the counter to talk to the owner. "Please! My sister will die without it! She's a part of your military with me!" Eren begged. "Sorry, you don't got the money, I can't do anything." the owner appologized. Eren gritted his teeth and looked at the ground from the thought running through his head. He was going to ask the owner would accept a trade, and by doing that he'd have to trade his most precious thing to him, and that would be Annie. Eren knew the owner would accept, because the sale price was high for titans on the black market. Eren hated the thought of letting go of Annie, but he'd get her back, he'd make sure. "Would you accept a trade?" he asked the store owner. "What would you trade for the medicine?" the owner asked, interested in what Eren had to offer. "How much for a titan?" Eren asked. "A titan? Do you mean a shifter, or a titan-titan?" he clarafied. "By titan, I mean Annie Leonhardt." Eren explained. "Leonhardt? You have possesion of Annie Leonhardt? The female titan?" the owner asked, really interested now. "The one and only." Eren answered. "I'll be back in a moment with her." Eren told him. "And I'll have your medicine waiting for you!" the owner called after him.  
When Eren got back to the house, he explained everything. "I-I'll do it, for Mikasa's sake." Annie agreed, a little surprised he'd do that. "Thank you." Mikasa murmured from where she laid on the couch. "I made a deal with the owner that when I get the money, I'll buy you back. I promise." Eren promised her. Annie nodded and they left for the store. "Is that her?" the owner asked. "Yeah, it is." Eren said solemnly. Eren pulled Annie into a hug. "I'll get you back, I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." Eren promised again. Annie closed her eyes, making the hug last, she didn't know when she'd see him next. Eren let go and looked into her eyes, "This isn't goodbye, it's an 'I'll come back for you.' Don't forget it Annie, I won't let anything happen to you." Annie just looked down at the ground, sorrow in her eyes, then remembered, she was doing it for Mikasa. The store owner handed Eren Mikasa's medicine. Eren walked away and Annie wanted to follow, but she stood there, just like a solid statue. "Come on Leonhardt." the store owner muttered. Annie acted though she didn't hear, she didn't move, she watched the door that Eren walked out of, hoping it was just a cruel joke, but knew deep down that it wasn't. "I said let's go!" he ordered, tugging on her hoodie's sleeve, pulling her away. Annie took one last glance over her shoulder at the door, then followed. He led her down to a small basement. Inside he let go of her sleeve for a moment and lit a small lantern, hanging it on the wall, Annie could see her surroundings. There was nothing but a chain connected to the wall and connected to a chain-link collar on the other end. After she was sitting, the collar was slipped over head and tightened around her neck, so that she wouldn't be able to get it off. Annie felt scared more than anything. The store owner turned out the lantern and left Annie there. She began to shiver, the only things she had on were her white jeans, long-sleeved shirt, hoodie, and short black boots. Annie reached behind her head and took out her bun so that her hair covered her ears, keeping them a tiny bit warmer. Annie pulled her arms insode of the hoddie to keep them warmer and hugged her knees under the hoodie. Annie didn't sleep that night, she was too scared to close her eyes for a minute. 


	12. Darkness

Annie woke up a weak later to the same routine, not being treated fairly, the chain that connected her collar to the wall so short that she couldn't stand, a loaf of bread that she had to make last for a week, water was given to her but not clean, she wasn't aloud to get up, the store owner who had possesion over her for the time being brought friends, just because they wanted to see a titan. His friends would sometimes bring their children, to warn them about titans. Annie never spoke, she rarely made eye contact with anyone and would just sit, hugging her knees to her chest and resting her head on them. She was never brought a blanket or anything warm. She just sat there. Waiting. Waiting. Annie had given up all hope in humanity. Staying down here broke her spirit.  
Waiting.  
Waiting.  
That's what she did, waited for Eren to bring her home, fix everything, keep her company, and ease the perpetual pain and greif knawing away at her. She sat in pain, she didn't know if she was going to be killed.  
Blood.  
Pain.  
Blades.  
Those were all running through her head. The searing pain that went through Annie time to time was happening now, but she kept her mouth shut, she ignored her pain, and her eyes kept dull. The feisty sparkle in her eyes were drained away and replaced by depression and darkness.  
Murder.  
Murder flashed through her mind. Mostly the murder she had commited. Death.  
Death ran through her head, her baby's death, the death that was in the palms of her hands, the death she might reach. "So that's the titan eh?" asked an unfamiliar voice. "Yeah, that's her." the store clerk agreed. They stopped infront of her and she didn't look up. Annie's heart stopped for a moment, the man had never come this close. She didn't show the fear in her eyes, she just closed them and sighed. "Does the titan talk?" the unfamiliar asked. "Yeah, but I think staying down here broke her spirit. She sure put up afight though to get that collar over her head." the owner replied, laughing. They both laughed. "Well Annie, do you talk?" the unfamiliar asked. "Answer me." he commaded. Annie didn't open her eyes. 'This can't be how it ends.'  
"Here, this will start her up." the store owner told the unfamiliar, Annie didn't here. "What about your baby, aren't you excited to see her?" the store owner mocked, just so that she would talk. "Shut up!" she yelled at them. The unfamiliar took a step back, surprised."How much would you sell her for?" the unfamiliar asked.  
'Sell me?' "Depends on how much you offer." the unfamiliar thought. "One thousand." he finally spoke. "Well, I'd excpet but to own a titan around here is the cat's ass. So I'd rather keep her." the store owner replied. After a while the unfamiliar went away. "Now that I finally got you to speak, how are you?" Annie didn't answer, he sounded like he was mocking her. Annie's eyes were still dull, the hints of rage finally drained away. "Answer me dammit!" he yelled at her. "Cold, so cold." she murmured. Annie woke the next morning, it was dark. 'S-So cold.'  
Annie still didn't understand, what was wrong with her? She won in court. Annie heard two men walking down the basement steps and saw that one of them was Eren. Eren had come to bring Annie home. 


	13. Say Goodbye

Annie looked up from where she sat, Eren and the store owner were there. "S-She's so skinny..." Eren said, disbelieving that it was Annie sitting on the floor before him. "Why is she chained to a damn wall?!" Eren yelled at the man, holding him up against wall the by the collar of his shirt. "What else am I suppose to do? Let a titan rome loose around my home?" he retorted. Eren let go and walked back over to Annie. "I told you I'd come back." he told her. Annie didn't say a word, she had begun to dislike Eren for this. Eren loosened the collar around Annie's neck and slipped it over her head, she was free, but didn't dare move. Annie felt afraid to stand. "Come here." Eren murmured to her, helping her up and hugging her. Annie began to cry, nuzzeling her face into his shoulder. "It's alright, I'm here now, I'm here." Eren tried to calm her down. "I love you." she choked out. "I love you too." he assured. Eren let go of Annie and she let go too as he handed the store owner money. "There, happy now?" he muttered. "Yeah, hope your sister or whatever gets better." Eren picked up Annie and walked home. That night Eren woke, lying on his side, he propped himself up a little with a arm, then looked over Annie's side at her. She had her back to him. Annie looked so innocent, peaceful, beautiful. He watched the small rise and fall of her chest and she breathed. To Eren, she was adorable when she slept. A bit of hair that was in her face rised and fell, in unision of her breathing. Before lying back down, Eren kissed Annie's forhead gently without waking her up. He laid back down, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her close as he fell asleep. Annie woke a while after Eren fell asleep, her mind whirled, she didn't know what was happening. Then all of a sudden, Annie forgot what she was doing and murder rushed through her mind. 'Why didn't I kill you guys when I had the chance?!'  
Then she looked down at Eren's arms held tightly around waist. That's why. That's why Annie didn't kill them. It was because he loved her, even though she was a monster. Annie looked over her shoulder at his sleeping face. 'Why does he love me?'  
Annie closed her eyes and sighed. The memory of her first night here at his house, about two years ago. The memory of being afraid of him, ending his name in '~san' as she did for everyone else. Annie remembered, feeling trapped, not aloud outside unless he was home, wondering why. Eren had told her, over and over, that he just wanted to protect her. The confusion she still felt every day of being aloud to talk or even look at Reiner and Bertholdt. Why? She always wondered why. Eren had told Annie the same answer for that as he did for everything else, 'To protect you.' that's what he'd tell her. All those nights sleeping on the couch until he finally invited her to sleep with him, and she felt scared. Annie didn't know what to do, why he was being a little too friendly, then she had relaxed, and that was her life. Back in the present life, Annie felt a searing pain but ignored it, she didn't want to wake Eren, instead she rested her back down and nuzzeled herself closer. When the pain finally drained away, Annie fell asleep.  
Eren woke up really late, it was almost noon, Annie should've woken him up, but instead she was still sleeping. "Annie, Annie you got to wake up baby." he tried gently moving her, but she didn't budge. "Annie?" Eren asked. She was way too still. "Annie!" he yelled frantically. Annie still didn't move. Eren got up and picked her up. He felt for a pulse in her wrist, it was all too faint, though she was unconcious, she looked so innocent and peaceful. Eren ran, faster than he ever had, down to the survey corps HQ with Annie limp in his arms. He needed to find Hanji, Annie needed help, fast. Eren bumped into Levi and almost fell over. "Watch it Titan Brat!" he scolded. "Move out of my way and let me do my shit!" Eren snapped and ran inside, Annie still in his arms. He bursted into Hanji's office. "Hanji~san!' Eren yelled. Hanji turned around. "Annie! What's the matter?!" she asked, quickly runnig up to take a look at Annie. "She won't wake up." he choked out. "Set Annie down on the table." Hanji instructed. Eren set Annie down on Hanji's experimentation table. Hanji first felt for breathing, there was none. Hanji had worried look in her eyes. Hanji leaned down and put her ear to Annie's chest for heart-beat, there was none. Hanji looked down and closed her eyes. "You have to wake her up Hanji~san, you've done it before." Eren murmured solemnly. "I can't this time Eren, she's gone." Hanji choked out, her eyes still closed but tears still ran down her face. "N-No, she's strong, she can't be dead." Eren said disbelievingly. "Eren, there's a time and place for everything, and she's at that time and place." Hanji explained, hugging him and crying. "She died in her sleep, she was lucky." Eren choked out. When they let go of eachother, Eren looked at Annie and put his hand over her's, she was still warm. After an hour, it was time to bury Annie. Everyone in the survey corps, even the people who hated her, brought flowers. Eren came last to Annie's casket, she laid so peaceful. Eren thought sadly that she couldn't die a hero. She couldn't be buried her uniform since she burnt it, but Eren didn't just bring a bouquette of flowers for her, but the badge from her uniform jacket that she kept and the one blade. Eren put the flowers in Annie's hands, and put the badge with them. He laid the one blade she kept across her chest. "You died a true warrior Annie, you really did." Eren choked out. A tear of his dropped into Annie's casket. He kissed her forhead once more and stepped back to let Hanji seal the casket. He would never see Annie again until the after-life. "She was a real trooper to go through all that pain and suffering." Erwin told Eren, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Yeah, she was lucky, she died peacefuly in her sleep." Eren agreed. "I buried a cross necklace tied around her neck." Mikasa told him. "I wanted to make sure she was safe." Eren nodded, "Thank you." Levi walked up to them as the casket was being buried. "I won't forget that hell-bound bitch." he muttered. Back at the house, Eren sat at the table and held his head in his hands, then began crying. He'd never forget his feisty lover, Annie Leonhardt.* 


End file.
